She Will Be Loved
by Scribbler91
Summary: Oneshot. Goes with the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 Inuyasha's always there when Kagome needs a shoulder to cry on...but she's never there for Inuyasha...


A/N: This story popped into my head as I listened to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. If you haven't heard it, I recommend downloading it and listening to it before you read this (it's a really good song). Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song She Will Be Loved.

_Italics_ means flashback, or memory (except for the song).

(By the way, the -- between each verse of the song are to separate the verses – because this site is really stupid and doesn't separate them)

----------------------------------------__

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself _

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else _

_--_

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times but somehow _

_I want more _

_--_

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved _

_--_

_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I know I tend to get insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore _

_--_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_It's compromise that moves us along _

_My heart is full and my door's always open _

_You can come anytime you want _

_--_

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved _

_--_

_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are _

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all _

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_            – She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5_

----------------------------------------

            Moonlight glinted off the long, silver hair of a man standing in front of an average house in a respectable neighborhood. He was staring at a curtained window – or rather, the shadows of the figures inside. If watched closely, the man's amber eyes could be seen following the figures' antics. The man's unusual dog ears swiveled on top of his head, hearing the happiness and laughter in their voices. And, if watched even more closely, one could see the sorrow reflected in his beautiful eyes.

            _Inuyasha watched, once again, as some jealous girls made fun of Kagome, causing tears to well up in her eyes. She ran to him, silently crying, and he held her. Inuyasha wiped the single tear drop that began to roll down her flushed cheek._

_            "Why Inuyasha? Why?" Kagome cried, "Why can't they leave me alone?"_

_            "Because you're beautiful," Inuyasha said, as he glanced at her slender figure, her ivory skin, and her long, silky black hair. "And they're jealous. You have to learn to ignore them, Kagome. You need to gain self confidence." Inuyasha told her, for the umpteenth time. He reassured her like this every time something happened to Kagome, and so he held her, savoring the few moments he had to hold and comfort Kagome. Before _he_ arrived, and she tore out of Inuyasha's arms to run to Kouga's._

            Inuyasha's eyes took a glazed look as he thought back to all the times he had stood here, waiting for Kagome to break up with Kouga for, hopefully, the final time. She would call his cell phone, and he would ring her doorbell at the same time. He had a special connection with her – a connection that was only one sided. Inuyasha knew when Kagome needed to be comforted. And so Inuyasha would comfort her. But then, Kouga would call to apologize. And she would go out on another date with him, leaving Inuyasha all alone.

            _"Hey! Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, trying to catch Kagome before she left to walk home._

_            "Hey Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at him, and Inuyasha's heart secretly melted inside._

_            "Since you're birthday's coming up soon, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together with a cou-" Inuyasha broke off as he was interrupted by Kouga._

_            "Hey babe!" Kouga greeted Kagome, as he bent down to give her a kiss._

_            "Hi Kouga," Kagome returned the salutation, and smiled at him. However, this smile was different from the one she gave Inuyasha, and it tore Inuyasha's heart. It was a smile reserved for only the one she loved…_

_            "Babe, since you're birthday's coming up and all, you want to go out? Just you and me – a romantic candle lit dinner," Kouga asked with a grin._

_            "Of course Kouga, I'd love to," Kagome replied, completely forgetting Inuyasha was there. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Kouga  once more._

_            "Well babe, I gotta run. Call me later!" Kouga said as he backed up, and ran off to catch a ride with some of his friends._

_            "Sure Kouga, I'll call you," Kagome called to the retreating boy._

_            Then she remembered Inuyasha was with her._

_            "Oh, Inuyasha, did you want something? Weren't you in the middle of asking me something before Kouga passed by?" Kagome asked, as she glanced back at Inuyasha, and completely missed the heartbroken look that Inuyasha's eyes held. Instead of showing her his distress, he just smiled._

_            "Oh, it was nothing. Forget it. Listen, I have to go also…talk to you later," and without waiting for a reply, Inuyasha turned away and walked down the hall, quickly discarding the smile._

Inuyasha thought of all the times that he was there for Kagome. He had been by her side every minute of the day, until she met Kouga. And then, she only had time for Inuyasha when she wasn't with her small group of friends or Kouga. Inuyasha tried to think of a time that Kagome had been there when he had needed her most – and although he strained his mind to remember, not one memory could be found. _I suppose I'm just the old brick wall supporting her – and when she builds a new one, she'll just knock me down and leave the debris on the ground to decompose. _Inuyasha sighed.

            He glanced once more at the happy silhouettes in the window, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked down the street.

--------------------------------------------     

A/N: Please review! Thank you .__


End file.
